


Viaggio in macchina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Terzogenita [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche una discussione ‘banale’ può aprire ferite profonde e nascoste.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqtIS6o49uw; Nightcore - Herbalist.Partecipa a: UNA CHALLENGE PER AMICA di WW.Tema: "In genere non ....... ma quella volta...".Ispirata a questa immagine: Mirai Gorin sketch 2 by BK-81; https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/Mirai-Gorin-sketch-2-183109463.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Terzogenita [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607920





	Viaggio in macchina

Viaggio in macchina

< _In genere_ agli allenamenti di basket Dalyla si fa accompagnare da suo padre e Trunks si accoda. Sembra sempre che mio fratello e il suo migliore amico siano inscindibili, come uniti dalla colla > rifletté May. Mise la freccia e svoltò con la macchina volante, trovandosi davanti un incolonnamento.

Dalyla sbuffò sonoramente.

“Non arriveremo mai in tempo” brontolò. Si accasciò sul borsone, col logo della palestra.

< _Questa volta_ , però, mio fratello Goten è bloccato a letto con l’influenza. Nonostante la grande differenza di età, io e mia nipote siamo molto legate. Perciò questa incombenza è spettata a me > rifletté May.

“Non temere. Ti ho fatto partire prima perché conosco il traffico di questa zona” la rassicurò. Premette piano l’acceleratore, mentre le macchine si facevano un po’ più avanti. “Solitamente come fate ad arrivare puntuali?” chiese.

Dalyla fece una smorfia.

< Se le dico che ci andiamo in volo di nascosto si arrabbierà > rifletté.

“Partiamo ancora prima” mentì.

May annuì.

“Senti, ma è vero che Gorin ha una macchina da corsa nuova? Con quella non si arriva mai in ritardo, ne sono sicura. Io ho sentito dire che gliel’ha comprata suo zio Yamcha perché è riuscito a passare le selezioni della squadra di baseball” cambiò discorso Dalyla.

“Forse. Non ci parliamo più da quando ci siamo lasciati” rispose May.

Dalyla sospirò dalle narici.

“Pensavo fosse stata una scelta consensuale” borbottò.

May guardò le macchine dietro la sua nello specchietto, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Sì, questo è quello che racconto in giro. Guardavo dallo specchietto centrale proprio di questa macchina il giorno in cui sono andata a trovarlo per l’ultima volta. Non lo avevo avvisato, mi sentivo eccitata dall’idea di fargli una sorpresa. L’ho sorpreso che si baciava con Ely.

Non le ho parlato per settimane, poi ho scoperto che anche lei era stata ingannata. Ci siamo chiarite solo molto tempo dopo, mi ha raccontato che lui millantava che eravamo in crisi già da un po’ e stavamo per lasciarsi.

Ricordo che quel giorno mi cambiò per sempre. Un semplice bacio, significava un tradimento profondo, sconvolgente.

Dalle mie labbra scomparve per sempre il sorriso ingenuo ereditato da mio padre > ricordò.

“Lo era, ma non ho motivo di rivederlo. Ti va un po’ di musica?” virò la discussione.

“Con piacere. Spaccami i timpani con un po’ di Metal!” la invogliò Dalyla.

May le rispose: “Con piacere”. Si passò una mano tra i capelli mori a cespuglio, che ricadevano lunghi sulle sue spalle. “Arista, riproduci: ‘Death and golden gore’”.

“Inizio la riproduzione” rispose la macchina.


End file.
